


Purple and Red

by TheGreenMeerkat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenMeerkat/pseuds/TheGreenMeerkat
Summary: After finally accepting his feelings, Roman must find a way to confess to his love.Perhaps he can gain some inspiration from an old video of theirs?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Implied Logicality - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 142
Collections: fic to read for the bubbly feeling!





	Purple and Red

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! Enjoy this quick V-day fic

**Method One: Logan’s Way**

No. Just no.

**Method Two: Patton’s Way**

~~_ Dear Virgil, _ ~~

_ My Dearest, Virgil, _

_ It has taken me a long time to  _ ~~_ admit to myself _ ~~ _ gain the courage to write this letter. As you most likely know,  _ _ I can be rather stubborn _ _ I have never been as skilled as I would like at expressing my true feelings.  _ ~~_ I never even apologized to you _ ~~ _ I'm sure you of all sides know the fear of rejection. It is much easier to keep a safe distance, isn't it? _

_ I have been especially hesitant with you. I know  _ _ I've hurt you _ _ our relationship has always been on the rocky side, but that fact has led me to both walk on thin ice and desire to be closer. In giving you this letter, I am opening myself up to the risk of falling in the ice-cold water, or even worse, making you fall in because of me. _

_ For so long, I believed you to be my opposite, and therefore my rival. I wanted to put a face to what kept Thomas from achieving his dreams. Then I began to notice every time you would allow Thomas to perform on stage despite your fears. I noticed the light in your eyes every time he excelled, every time the audience applauded, and that same light would reflect into Thomas’s eyes- and mine. It was then that I realized you aren't my opposite at all; fear is what allows pride to form. Fear can create. Fear makes the dreams that come true all the better. _

_ Purple and red go wonderfully together. Anxiety and Creativity do, too. _

_ And with that revelation, my feelings for you only grew. I began to want nothing more than to protect you, and my heart would swell when you would try to protect me. I knew, deep down, that I was falling for you, but I never let myself admit it until now. _

_ If you share my feelings, I offer you my very best. I will do whatever I can to make you happy, and I will dedicate myself to being patient for you. If you do not share these feelings, then don't fret; you will still be a dear friend to me, and I will do my best to move on. _

~~_Love,_ _Yours,_~~ _ Sincerely, _

_ Prince Roman. _

_ ...But you deserve more than a letter, don't you? _

**Method Three: Roman’s Way**

Usually, you can't actually fight the problems that plague a person. But in this case…

“Ah,  _ so nice _ to see you, Roman.”

“Enough with the flattery, snake!” Roman pointed his shiny katana at Deceit with gusto. “I challenge you to a duel!”

Said snake raised a discomforted brow at the sword, gently pushing it away with a gloved hand. “Do you mistake me for your brother? I don't participate in  _ duels, _ Roman. Why are you even challenging me?”

“To- To win Virgil’s love!” With Deceit’s unimpressed glare, Roman lowered his sword dejectedly. “I saw this going way better in my head.”

“Right. And how exactly would fighting me “win his love,” as you put it?” The lying side slowly rose to his feet, brushing imaginary dust off his legs. “Do you see me as a competitor? Or are you trying to impress him? Either way, I don't think you need me to tell you the effectiveness of your plan.”

“Well… You’ve hurt him!”

“Yes, and you totally haven't. Are you going to fight yourself?” Deceit shook his head and stepped closer to the defeated romantic side. “Why don't you just tell him? I'm quite sure he already returns your feelings.”

“You really- wait.” He glared at the snake, who gave his typical evil-looking smile in return. “Was that a lie?”

“I don't know, Roman, is it?”

“Oh I do  _ not _ like you.”

**Method Four: His Way**

He didn't have much to go off of on this one, which is why he kept it for last. In order to do this properly, he would have to ask for some help from the very person he plans to confess to.

“Virgil!” He managed to catch him in the living room, where he was lounging on the sofa mindlessly scrolling through Tumblr. Sitting next to him was Logan, but he paid Roman no mind as he read a large book. “I have a completely random question: You remember the Valentine's Day video we did?”

The former dark side doesn't look away from his phone, but Roman swears he saw a light hue of pink dust across his cheeks. “Why exactly are you reminding me of that mess?”

Roman sat himself onto the arm of the sofa as to not be standing over Virgil. “Well, with Valentine's Day coming up, I was just, you know, thinking back. And I realized we never got to hear fully how you would ask someone out.”

That finally got Virgil to look away from the phone, looking up at the prince with a confused glare. “And  _ why _ does this matter? You’re not planning on having Thomas ask someone out, are you?”

“No no, nothing like that.” Well, unless the right prince came around to sweep Thomas off his feet, but that was quite unlikely. “I was just curious! How would our local emo have Thomas ask someone out? Or if it's easier to imagine, how would  _ you _ want to be asked out? You would take them by the hand, and… ?”

After a moment of contemplation (and Roman giving pouting at him), Virgil gave in with a sigh. “I don't know, dude, just be upfront with them? But  _ not _ like Logan.”

“It's not my fault people have to be so complicated,” Logan butted into the conversation. “What's wrong with expressing your intentions clearly and concisely?”

“It's called  _ class, _ L. No one wants to date someone who talks like a robot- ‘xcept Patton.”

“What?”

“Anyway,” Virgil held a smirk as Logan babbled with confusion, but it quickly fell back to a neutral look as he remembered what he was talking about. “Just be true to your heart, without coming off too strong. Like, tell them how you feel about them while still giving them a way out, y’know?”

“Interesting! Boring, but interesting.”

“Hey,  _ you _ asked.” Showing that the conversation was wrapping up, Virgil flipped his phone back on and began scrolling again. “That's certainly how I would want to be asked out. Something too extravagant would just put too much pressure on me.”

Well, it wasn't  _ bad. _ But it wasn't Roman either.

**Method 4.5: Their Way**

A quick glance to make sure no one is around. A deep breath. A knock on the door.

“Roman? Why the knock, wouldn't you usually just rise right in?”

_ Deep breaths. You got this. _ “Well, I needed to talk to you about something important, and this just felt more respectful. Just in case you need to slam the door on my face.”

Virgil furrowed his brow with a smile. “As fun as that sounds, why would I do that?”

Roman took one last exhale and gently grabbed Virgil's hand, giving him enough room to pull away if he needed to.

“Oh.”

“Virgil,” he began, trying his best to speak in a tone of sincerity. “I know things have been… Rough between us, in the past, but I think this-  _ us, _ could work.” He gave an exasperated laugh as he ran a hand through his hair. “God, I spent all day yesterday trying to find the best way to confess to you, something romantic enough to show how much you deserve without overwhelming you. I could hardly sleep trying to plan out exactly what to say to you.” He shook his head to get back on track. This definitely wasn't part of the plan, but it was working well enough.

“The point is,” with his free hand, he pulled out a special rose, a beautiful swirl of purple and red mixing together to create a dark maroon in the center. “If you'll have me, I will cherish you to my dying days, Virgil Sanders. What do you say?”

The anxious side, who held a wide-eyed red face during the entire confession, let go of Roman’s hand and gently grabbed the rose from him. “Um- Will you, ah, give me a moment?”

“Of course.”

“Cool,” he said, then closed the door. Before Roman even had the chance to feel regretful, a barely hushed yell of  _ “Holy shit!” _ could be heard from inside, then the door flew open once again. “Why don't you come in?”

Roman did his best not to laugh as he stepped inside and let Virgil lead him to sit on the edge of the bed. His nerves will still definitely spiked, and he wasn't sure what Virgil was thinking of responding with, but he found his hopes starting to increase once again. “You were saying?”

“So you  _ like _ me?” The anxious side spoke it as if it were an outrageous idea, and Roman wasn't sure if he should take that as Virgil's insecurities or him thinking it was ridiculous.

“Yes. I suppose I didn't quite say that part.” He thought for a minute, trying to figure out the best way to phrase this next part. “Virgil, it's okay if you don't return my feelings-”

“No!” Virgil looked shocked at his own sudden declaration, awkwardly clearing his throat. “I mean, I think- yes, I do. I've just, uh, never let myself think about it, I guess.”

“I see.” Roman felt excitement bubbling up in his drowsy brain. He wanted to squeal with joy, but he didn't think Virgil would enjoy any sudden outbursts. “So would you like to be my boyfriend?”

“That was kinda implied, yeah.” He may have kept his snarky attitude, but the former dark side had a beautiful rare smile on his face, his hand still holding onto the rose. “What do we do now?”

Before he could give a response, Roman let out a long yawn, making Virgil give his own as well. “I don't know about you, but a nap sounds real good right now.”

“Do you know me? I'm always down for a nap.” Without hesitation, Virgil flopped down onto his bed and snuggled himself into the covers.

“Oh, do you want me to…?”

“Just lie down, Roman.”

Hours later, Patton and Logan would find the two still sleeping soundly, Roman’s arms wrapped snug around a peaceful Virgil. With a scene like that, they decided the couple deserved their extra rest.

There was no debate: Purple and Red did look good together.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @green-writes-sanderssides  
> Comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
